The Horizontal Bop
by Rubix84
Summary: Short piece imagining a chat between Finn and Chop, if Chop was a virgin


The Horizontal Bop

**- for lack of a better title**

**A/N As requested by darling blobwithagob**

**I feel I should offer apologies straight off the bat though. This is probably a prime example of why the number one rule of writing is 'write what you know'. I must confess I am not, nor have I ever been a teenage boy. I was barely a teenage girl. Also I still haven't squeezed a rewatch in yet so characterisation is out of the window.**

**((small (tiny minute) references to sex, nobody get excited, but just in case don't say I didn't warn you))**

Liquid sloshed and splashed as the pint glass landed heavily on the poorly varnished table, causing the two unexpecting bodies to spring apart in confusion unaware as they were the way they were melded together from their lips all the way to the toes of their shoes. "C'mon guys," Chop teased as he wiped the spilt drink from his hand on to his tracksuit bottoms. Behind him Izzy bounded over, flaming hair bouncing in soft waves around her shoulders. Reaching Chop she jumped to her tippy-toes placing a quick kiss on his cheek, before greeting Rae and Finn with a wide smile, who were both slightly flustered with a crimson blush warming their cheeks.

Izzy plopped herself down on the seat next to Rae, as Chop went back to the bar to collect more drinks. "Hey Rae, d'ya fancy going to see Independence Day at the cinema? Me, you, Chop and Finn could all go, like on a double date?" Izzy's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm for her idea, and Rae had realised, in the short time she had known her, that that enthusiasm could be unnervingly catchy sometimes. "Erm I guess," Rae shrugged her shoulders in acquiescence. Reluctantly Rae unlinked her fingers from Finn's to cross the pub with Izzy to where the newspapers were stacked up, to see if there was a recent one with the cinema times in.

Chop sat down in Rae's vacated position next to Finn as he returned from the bar. "What are them two up to?" he asked, nodding his head towards Rae and Izzy on the other side of the pub. Finn just shrugged his shoulders and began to roll a cigarette on the table in front of him, silently cursing the wet puddle he had to avoid, and the arrival of Izzy and Chop in general really. He could still feel the warm burn of Rae pressed up against him from a moment previous. He savoured it as he carefully distributed the tobacco. "So you two lovebirds eh?!" Chop leered jokingly, nudging Finn in the ribs with his elbow. The reddish flush which had begun to recede on Finn's cheeks began to pattern his complexion again, as he kept his head dipped concentrating on his roll-up, deliberately avoiding Chop's prying glare. He couldn't quite keep the smile from his lips though even as he tried to fight the burning red blush from giving him away. "Aye aye" Chop laughed, putting a congratulatory arm around Finn's shoulders, even though Finn hadn't actually uttered a word. "I'm gonna get us another couple of pints and then I'm gonna need some details," Chop raised his eyebrows suggestively, and then with a parting wink returned to the bar.

Memories of the previous night with Rae filled Finn's head as he licked the rolling paper and lit his cigarette, taking a long deep drag. He knew Chop could be like a dog with a bone sometimes, and he didn't mean any harm by it, but Finn wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable with the usual banter they gave each other about girls when it came to Rae. Rae was different, special. His lips curled up into a smile again as he watched the white smoke unfurl from his roll-up and dissolve into the murky pub air. He noticed Chloe enter the pub and immediately tug Rae and Izzy into the toilets. He wondered if he should rescue Rae from whatever crisis was currently underway in Chloe's life, but he could hardly go into the ladies, at least not without a few more beers in him first. He smirked to himself about a distant memory of a prank he and Chop played on Archie once.

Two glasses landed in front of him on the table, signalling Chop's return from the bar. Finn took another long drag on his cigarette as he waited for the Chop interrogation to begin, or perhaps, he thought hopefully to himself, he's already forgotten. "So you and our Rae?" Chop nudged him in the ribs again. Finn's eyes flickered towards the toilets, almost involuntarily at the sound of her name. "C'mon man you've obviously got it bad," Chop encouraged. "Yeah," Finn said with a nod and a small grin, before burying his nose in his pint glass for distraction. "That's cool man," Chop exclaimed before, "so have you got, y'know, your end away then?" Chop wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis. Finn remained defiantly silently. "Ye have, haven't you?" Chop joshed, slapping Finn on the back, so that he nearly choked on the mouth fall of alcohol he had just supped. Finn knew he should be annoyed with Chop, and he was a little, but the fact was he and Rae had started doing it, and it was bloody well amazing, to be fair he would probably shout it from the roof tops if he could find the words, and it seemed appropriate. Instead he settled for turning the tables, "how about you 'n' Iz?"

The pause stretched out as Chop took a long drink of his pint. Finn wondered had he missed something, had he put his foot in it, had Chop and Izzy broken up? But then he remembered earlier Izzy had planted a kiss on Chop when she arrived. Finally Chop settled his glass back on the table, "look mate, can I ask ye summit?"

Finn nodded his head cautiously.

"How d'ya know if the girl is enjoying it? I mean if she has an orgasm?"

Finn could feel the heat of yet another blush rising up his neck, both from embarrassment about the turn this conversation had taken, but also from the remembered noises that Rae had made last night which were making him feel more than hot under the collar right now. Did Chop want tips, a diagram; he thought Chop was supposedly the number one source on the topic of orgasms. He knew that'd been a load of rubbish. "Erm," Finn scrambled for some coherent words in his brain, "so you and Iz, are y'know?"

"Not exactly," Chop rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "It's just I wanna make sure it's nice for Izzy like, 'cos you know that girl is my world," Chop began to gush, "and well you know I've done loads of stuff," Finn nodded along, "but I've never actually gone the whole way… with a women." Chop rushed it out so Finn could barely understand him. Finn worked to keep his expression neutral and wished he had the answers for Chop but his mind was a blank, he wondered what Rae would say though that was weird actually thinking about his girlfriend giving his best mate advice about sex. Finn remembered catching a glimpse of some book that Rae had tried to bury under a pile of clothes in a hurry, 'The Orgasmic Guide' or something. Perhaps he could try and nick that and lend it to Chop. "Erm, there's this book…" he began.


End file.
